Once Again
by Randomness-of-Life
Summary: Rory has to interview an old friend and Lorelai has big news. Based after the final episode.


_**Once Again**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, USA Today or any of the characters. I do wish that I owned Milo though ******

Rory opened the door to her hotel room and threw her things onto the floor. Then while she was walking to the window to look at the city of Chicago her phone rang. Rory reached into her pocket and pulled out her ringing cell phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Rory, this is Pat I have great news for you," said the man on the other end of the phone. "I just got of the phone with Mace from USA Today. He was telling me how much he loved your work and was wondering if you were interested for a spot on the paper. So, what do you say?"

Rory stood there in shock for a moment. Then she finally answered, "Pat I would love the job, but what about you and the Eagle?"

"The paper was bought out by Mace and the whole team gets to go," said Pat who was now yelling into the phone.

"Ok! When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, we all have to fly into New York City."

And with that Rory closed her phone and fell backwards on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Rory woke up packed all of her things and got to the airport all before nine. At the airport she searched high and low to find coffee, but she only found the worst coffee in the world. She then heard a man saying that they could now bored the plane. She got on the plane and quickly took her seat.

Two hours later she was standing in front of the USA Today office. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door and stepped inside. She went to the front desk where an elder woman sat with a file in her hand.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm Rory Gilmore and I'm looking for Mr. Mace's office."

"Third floor," said the woman without looking up at her.

Rory entered Mace's office.

Mace said, "Ah, Rory come in please have a seat."

Rory walked over to the chair and took a seat. She then looked up to see a tall smiling man in her face. She then asked, "What is my new assignment if you don't mind? I would like to get stared as soon as I possible can."

"I would like you to go to Philadelphia to interview the author of the new novel _Recaptured Glory._"

Rory all to well knew that Jess was the one who wrote the book. She hadn't seen him in over a year. She gulped and then said, "Yes Sir. When do I leave?"

"Friday," Mace quickly said.

As Friday came Rory arrived in Philadelphia in front of Jess' publishing company. She went to the door and knocked on it. To her surprise she seen Matt a friend of Jess' opened the door. Remembering who she was he kindly let her in.

Once inside Matt yelled, "Jess that chick is here from the open house."

Quickly Jess ran down the stairs screaming, "What the hell are you yelling' about?" He looked at the girl who was standing next to Matt. Realizing that it was Rory he stood up and took a large gulp. Shocked he asked, "What are you doing here? Man it's been a year since I last seen you."

Rory stood in silence before answering, "I'm the reporter that was sent to do the interview for the paper. I just got the job this Tuesday and well here I am."

"Yes, you are," was all me could mange to say. Then Jess grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his office. Once in the office he closed the door and sat Rory in the chair. He ran over to the counter and poured her a cup of coffee and brought it over to her. Finally, he sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

Looking into her deep blue eyes he asked, "So, what do you want to know about the book?"

"Um, everything I guess I read the book, but I need the background information about the story," said Rory while trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"You read my book?"

"Well, yeah I love your writing you know that."

"So, what did you think of the book?"

"The book was amazing. I really felt like I could relate to the character Tami. The whole story seemed kind of familiar to me like I have lived it before," said Rory now looking Jess straight in the eyes.

"Well that's good because the story is based off of our old relationship. Also, the character Tami is based off of you."

"Oh….that's nice," was all that she could squeak out.

"Hey, let's get out of here and go grab a bite to eat," suggested Jess.

"Sounds great," she replayed.

Jess took Rory to an older coffee shop. They ordered lunch and sat across from each other at a small table; while they were talking and catching up with one another. All of a sudden Rory's phone began to ring in the middle of their conversation about how Luke and Lorelai got back together.

Flipping open her phone she said, "Hi Mom."

"Rory I have big news to tell you. Luke and I are engaged again and were getting married next month," Lorelai yelled through the phone.

Rory's mouth flew open and said, "Wow! That's great. I of course will be the Maid of Honor right?"

"Yeah of course my favorite and eldest daughter," teased Lorelai. "Call him when I 'm done talking to Rory Luke," she said talking to the man ten inches from her.

"Who does Luke need to call?" questioned Rory.

"Jess."

"Well put Luke on because I have Jess sitting right across from me at this very moment."

"And why is Jess there?" questioned Lorelai.

"Because Mom I have to interview him for my article for the paper."

"Well ok give the phone to Jess and here's Luke."

She handed the phone to Jess. She sat there and waited for about ten minutes until he closed the phone and handed it back to her.

"Well it looks like I'm the Best Man."

The next morning Rory and Jess met at the airport to catch a plan to Hartford. On the plane Rory finished her interview with Jess. Once they were landed in Hartford the two got into a cab that would take them to the diner. Once in the cab they stared talking again.

"Jess," said Rory in a voice that was no louder than a whisper.

"Yes."

"Um…Logan the 'Blonde Dick' he proposed to me."

With a quick look into her eyes Jess turned his head. While looking at the ground he said, "Oh…..I'm sure that he will make you a very happy wife." Rory didn't know that it was killing him from the inside out to say these words to her.

Rory lifted up his chin so that they were staring straight into each others eyes. "I told him no. I don't know why but I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of being Logan's wife."

Jess smiled and was about to lean in and try to kiss her but the driver had just pulled up in front of the diner. Getting out of the car Jess paid the driver for the trip. They both walked up to the door and pulled it open and stepped inside. Lorelai came running over to Rory and hugged her causing both of them to fall on the ground. Luke came out from the kitchen and walked over to Jess and gave him a quick hug. After the four of them had their little reunion Lorelai took Rory home so that she could unpack. While Luke helped Jess to take his things upstairs.

Later that night Rory went to go visit Lane and Zach. Rory and Lane sat on the front porch talking about what new things were happening in their lives. Lane mostly talked about how cute and big the twins were getting. Rory explained to Lane about Logan's proposal and her new job.

Lane said, "You had to interview Jess? That is just so weird that he keeps showing up in your life. This must be a sign to show that you to are destined to be together. How romantic all of this is?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but I haven't really given it much thought. I mean can you imagine me and Jess together, together again? For me I say once was enough but I really did miss him a lot."

Lane looked at Rory with a your-hiding- something look on her face. Rory looked at her then looked away staring at the sidewalk. The two sat there in silence before Rory broke it by yelling out ok.

"Alright I think I may still love Jess. I didn't accept Logan's proposal because I was afraid. I really did love him but not in the same way that I love Jess." Rory by now was staring down at the floor boards while Lane just shook her head in agreement.

It was now only one week until the wedding. Lorelai and Rory were going over all the plains to make sure they were organized and were adding the finishing touches. Deciding to be smart Luke and Jess stayed out of the way so they couldn't cause trouble.

Now after a few days it was only two nights before the wedding. Luke took the men to New stayed out of the way so they couldn't cause trouble.

Now after a few days it was only two nights before the wedding. Luke took the men to New York for his bachelor party. They ended up going to this small bar were Luke and Jess drank at the counter while everyone else was standing around listening to TJ. He was explained what it is like to be a father and have a full time job. Luke and Jess looked at each other and said oh boy.

Picking up his beer and taking a sip of it Jess said, "Luke there's something that I need to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you think about me and Rory together?"

"It's nice that you two can still be friends throughout all these years."

"Dumb ass, I didn't mean as friends." Now Jess was standing up on his seat and started yelling, "I'm still in love with her and want to as he to marry me." Suddenly the whole bar went quiet and Jess jumped off of the seat and sat back down without a word.

Back at Luke's all of the women gathered around as Sookie ad Rory brought Lorelai in through the door. Rory had planed a surprise biathlete party. Sookie had made dirty cookies and other food. While Liz (a/n Luke's sister) brought dirty movies for them to watch. Lane had brought some materials for the dirty games.

"Rory, I can't believe that you did all of this for me," said Lorelai who was hugging her daughter.

"Mom it was no big deal and anyways this is your last biathlete party," Rory Smiled.

Then they heard a knock on the door. While Rory was walking over to open the door Lorelai asked about where she was going. Rory didn't answer her but opened the door to let the man in.

"You didn't?" Lorelai yelled as she went and hugged Rory and Sookie. "This is the last time I get to look at another man's ass. I guess my offspring really does love her mommy."

The man came over to Lorelai and handed her a box and she opened it to find a radio. The man pushed play and then stared dancing while taking off his close. All the women were screaming and were having a great time.

It was now the wedding day. Lorelai woke up with a thought that something was wrong. She ran into Rory's room and woke her up. They got dressed and left early to go to the church. They ran into Luke and Jess there and then everyone parted to go their separate ways.

Lorelai was in her dressing room freaking out how the marriage won't last or that she will screw something up. Rory sat her down on the chair and told her that she really loved Luke and wouldn't screw things up between them. Lorelai sat in the chair playing with her hair and make up to see which way she looked better. Getting fed up with her Rory took away the make up and hair supplies. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Grandma," Rory said confused as she opened the door to let her grandmother in.

"Lorelai I'm so proud of you for getting married again. This time I know you really love Luke and I know that you two will last. I know that I didn't approve of Luke in the beginning but I can see that he makes you happy, which makes me happy. I love you sweetheart," said Emily kissing her daughter on the forehead. Then all three of the Gilmore Girls broke out into tears.

It was now time for the wedding. Luke stood up at the alter with Jess to his left. Jess noticed that Luke looked a little nervous so he grabbed his shoulder and told him that everything was going to be fine. The bridal music started playing so everyone stood up. First Emily walked down the aisle with a bouquet of yellow daises. Closely following behind her Rory came down the aisle in a midnight blue gown also carrying yellow daises. Next came Lorelai came down with Richard. She wore a long strapless gown with a long train and a shoulder length vale. She was carrying daises as well. When they reached the alter Richard stopped ant held both of his daughter's hand and then lifted up her vale and kissed her on the check and told her that he loved her. Lorelai walked up the step and grabbed Luke's hand.

The pastor went on with the ceremony until it came to the I Dos. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for better and for worse; and in sickness and in health; till death do you part?" asked the pastor.

"I do," Luke said with a smile as he was putting the ring on Lorelai's finger.

Then turning to Lorelai the pastor asked, "And Lorelai do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for better and for worse; and in sickness and in health; till death do you part?"

"I do," she said while starting to cry.

"You may kiss the bride."

Everyone started clapping and crying while the two gave each other a passionate kiss. Finally is what everyone yelled because the two were finally married after all the drama. Rory looked at Jess who looked at her and then at the same time they both looked away. Rory then blushed a little and had a hard time hiding it.

The reception was held in the middle of the town square. The whole interior town was invited and all came to the party. Lorelai and Luke walked around and thanked everyone for coming. Until when Sookie yelled that dinner was served. Sookie had made the cake and all of the other food. Lorelai and Rory went and got their plates they came back with three plates each overflowing with food.

Jess who was sitting at the front table got up when no one was looking and left to go to the bridge to think. Rory noticed that he got up and left so she decided to follow him. She had seen that he was going to the bridge. This spot was both of his and hers favorite spot in the interior world. Rory then walked over to where Jess was standing and stood next to him.

Jess broke the silence by saying, "Here we are once again."

"Yeah once again," she replayed.

"Hey do you want to dance?" asked Jess looking straight into her eyes.

"Sure," she smiled back.

Rory wrapped her arms around Jess' neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They danced to the song _Here I Am_ by Bryan Adams. As the song was ending Jessed led Rory over to the edge of the bridge as they sat down. Jess looked at Rory then looked away and then stared at the water.

Grabbing his chin Rory forced him to look straight at her and said, "Jess what's wrong?"

Looking straight into her eyes he said, "I love you and I always have and always will." He was about to say more but was cut off by Rory's lips meeting his for a passionate kiss. Then as they pulled apart from each other Jess reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box. Rory's eyes grew large when Jess opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Clearing his throat Jess took Rory's hand and said, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?"

"Yes! Jess I will!" she cried. Then they both leaned in and kissed again. They took the kiss a little too far and they ended up falling into the lake.

The End 

Thanks for reading my story and please comment. I am thinking about writing a sequel.


End file.
